Konoha School, bem mais que uma escola
by Maiga Momochi
Summary: U.A. universo alternativo, todos os personagens estudam em uma escola chamada Konoha, antes das ferias de verão Sasuke se declarou para Naruto que lhe prometeu lhe dar uma resposta, as ferias acabam e iniciamos a nossa historia, um garoto novo entra na tu


**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, mas quando eu for rica eu vou comprar os direitos autorais da saga Haku e Zabuza e assim vou poder dizer "eles são meus ò.Ó" **

_Yo, esse é o meu primeiro fic publicado aqui, ele não tá perfeito mas foi o primeiro que eu me esforçei ao maximo para fazer um capitulo pelo menos até o final, espero que não achem muito ruim e deem criticas construtivas, se houver erros ortograficos a culpa são dos personagens e não minhas xDD _

**Primeiro Capitulo: Volta as Aulas, o novo garoto, declaração!**

"Pipipipipipi.." fazia o despertador, mais um semestre estava prestes a começar, em um quarto meio mal arrumado, as luzes já estavam pelas frestas das janelas, um garoto loiro levanta meio zonzo, era inacreditavel, aquelas ferias tinham acabado realmente..

- Ai, droga, acho que vou faltar hoje.. - disse o garoto se deitando novamente

- NARUTO!!! Vá para escola agora mesmo! É o primeiro dia do segundo semestre, você não quer começar mal, quer? - disse seu avô entrando aos gritos no quarto do Naruto, puxando as cobertas da cama

- Per-Vô, é ainda o primeiro dia, pô, me deixa dormir, não vai nem ter aula direito hoje - rebateu Naruto irritado se preparando para brigar com o avô

- Eu já disse para me chamar de Vovô Jiraya, seu muleque atrevido, agora vai para escola, hoje vai vir umas moças aqui e não quero ninguem em casa - disse pegando o uniforme do Naruto no armario

- Você fala como se tivesse um encontro per-vô, só quem vai vir aqui é a faxineira e a vovó Tsunade - disse Naruto se levantando e tirando o seu pijama

- Ninguem te perguntou nada, agora vai para escola - disse o empurando para fora do quarto e o levando até o banheiro - Tome banho rapido

- Tá, tá - Naruto tirou a roupa e entrou no box, olhando com uma cara estranha para Jiraya ao perceber que ele ficava o observando tentamente - O que você está olhando per-vô?

- Naruto, você cresceu.. - disse meio imprecionado

- Só notou agora? - disse Naruto com um pouco de sarcasmo

- Não, é que eu viajei a maior parte das ferias e agora que eu olhei bem, cada dia que passa você parece mais com o seu irmão - disse Jiraya meio orgulhoso do neto enquanto Naruto saia do banho e ia para o quarto por o uniforme da escola

- Ele.. tá legal? - perguntou Naruto meio triste

- Está otimo, disse que em breve vira visita-lo, ele senti a sua falta - disse Jiraya rindo tentando animar o Naruto

- Ele não veio essas ferias.. ele podia ter vindo

- Ele está trabalhando o maximo para poder te dar tudo, e por isso mesmo você tem que se esforçar na escola por ele - disse Jiraya indo agilizar o Naruto para ele se vestir mais rapido

- Tá, tá, deixa que eu me visto sozinho, eu já sei - disse Naruto meio irritando terminando de se vestir e descendo com Jiraya até a cozinha, a mesa já estava posta para o café da manhã de Naruto, ele se sentou em uma cadeira e olhou em volta percebendo que só tinha ele e Jiraya na cozinha - Ei, cadé o Iruka?

- Ah, ele foi trabalhar Naruto, você queria que ele ficasse aqui para sempre? - disse Jiraya falando o obvio

- É mesmo, ele virou responsavel pela turma 1 desse ano, precisa chegar cedo - disse Naruto começando a comer

- Isso mesmo, ah, ele já preparou o seu almoço para a escola antes de sair, não esqueça de levar - disse Jiraya indo até a geladeira e pegando uma latinha de suco

- Tá - falou Naruto levando o seu prato e o seu copo até a pia - O Iruka vai continuar vivendo aqui, né? - perguntou meio inseguro

- Ele só veio para cá para ajudar a cuidar de você, ele tem a vida dele Naruto, não pode muda-la toda por você - disse Jiraya tentando fazer Naruto se conformar

- É, mas, ele esteve aqui as ferias todas, eu me acostumei com a presença dele - falou Naruto pegando o almoço e o colocando na mochila

- Naruto..

- Bem, vou indo, tchau Per-vô - disse Naruto dando um sorriso animado e saindo correndo

- Ei, Naruto!!.. Vai com cuidado - disse Jiraya dando um sorriso para Naruto e indo até o portão da frente da casa

- Tá - Naruto corria o mais rapido para escola, seu avô estava certo, pelo seu irmão e pelo Iruka iria se esforçar ao maximo na escola.

No caminho Naruto deu de encontro com uma garota bem timida e bonita, ela ficou meio nervosa ao ve-lo mas ele apenas sorriu e disse - Bom dia Hinata, está animada?

- Na.. Naruto.. é.. sim.. - disse ela meio gaguejando

- Certo, então vamos nos esforçar, né? - disse ele sorrindo animado para ela

- Sim.. - o sorriso que ele deu para ela a deixou mais nervosa ainda

- Bom dia Hinata, bom dia Naruto - disse uma menina de cabelos rosados e alegre vindo toda animada em direção aos dois

- Bom dia Sakura, como você está? Passou bem as ferias? O que fez? - disse Naruto animado ao ver a garota

- Bom dia Sakura.. - disse Hinata meio timida

- Sasuke!!! - Sakura empurrou Naruto um pouco para o lado ao ver Sasuke se aproximando, ela foi correndo até ele - Sasuke, como foram as suas ferias? Se divertiu bastante? Esse semestre parece que vai ser bem animado, né? - Ela fez de tudo para chamar a atenção do Sasuke que sem responder foi andando até Hinata e Naruto

- Bom dia Hinata, teve boas ferias? - falou Sasuke dando um leve sorriso para Hinata

- Ah.. sim.. - Hinata sentiu o olhar furioso de Sakura sobre ela e ficou muito nervosa e imovel diante ao olhar dela

- Sasuke.. - disse Naruto meio irritado com a presença do outro e por ter ignorado a Sakura e ele

- Ah, Naruto, bom dia - disse como se acabasse de notar a presença de Naruto ali

- "Ah, Naruto, bom dia"? É o unico que tem a dizer depois de fingir que nem viu a Sakura e nem a mim? - falou Naruto irritado pronto para começar uma briga

- Mas eu vi a Sakura.. - disse ele meio desinteressado

- Que? - exclamou Naruto e Sakura ao mesmo tempo

- Bom dia Sakura - falou Sasuke sentindo que estava sendo forçado a cumprimenta-la

- Ah, bom dia Sasuke.. - disse ela meio sem graça devido a situação, Sasuke parou olhando para Naruto como se esperasse uma resposta dele

- Que foi? - perguntou Naruto sem entender

- E ainda diz que sou eu que ignoro as pessoas - disse ele saindo andando

- Ah, bem.. acho que é melhor eu ir indo.. - disse Hinata nervosa saindo andando o mais rapido que podia

- Espera, Hinata, eu te acompanho - disse Naruto indo atrás dela

- Eu vou com vocês - disse Sakura se juntando a Hinata e Naruto, nesse momento Sasuke se virou para trás e foi andando até eles, ele agarrou o braço do Naruto e o puxou para direção aposta a escola

- Ei, Sasuke, o que está fazendo?! - disse Naruto nervoso tentando se soltar

- Vamos para escola - disse ele friamente segurando naruto pelo braço com mais força

- É... - Sakura não sabia o que fazer ao ver a cena e se virou para Hinata - Melhor irmos antes que nos atrazemos, né?

- Sim.. - disse Hinata sem graça com a situação, Sakura e Hinata estavam se aproximando da escola quando Hinata resolveu perguntar - É.. o Naruto.. e o Sasuke..?

- Acho que sim.. - disse Sakura ficando meio desanimada

- Então o que aconteceu no semestre passado era serio? - perguntou ela ficando meio surpresa

- Acho que o Naruto ainda não deu a resposta..

Enquanto isso Sasuke puxava o Naruto pelo braço os fazendo ir para escola pelo caminho mais longo

- Sasuke, me solta!! - disse Naruto se preparando para bater no Sasuke

- Você não pode ficar quieto um instante? - disse Sasuke empurrando Naruto contra um muro

- Você não viu o que acabou de fazer? A gente podia ter ido para escola junto com a Sakura!! - Falou Naruto muito irritado

- E qual é a vantagem de ir para a escola com ela? - falou Sasuke de forma sarcastica

- Que?! Como pode dizer isso, a Sakura é linda, perfeita e super gentil, não acredito que te consideram esperto - falou irritado virando a cara para o Sasuke

- Naruto, você ainda não me respondeu - disse Sasuke olhando serio para Naruto

- Sasuke.. - disse Naruto olhando para o Sasuke e começando a ficar nervoso, até notar que estava sendo precionado contra um muro não podendo fugir

- Naruto, quando você vai me responder? - perguntou ele serio

- Sasuke, a Sakura, ela.. ela realmente gosta de você, ela é linda, e gosta de você, eu fiz de tudo para ser notado por ela, mas mesmo assim ela não olha para mim, você não percebi?! - falou Naruto nervoso

- Perceber o que Naruto? Que você gosta dela, então é isso? - perguntou Sasuke sem demostrar nenhuma expressão

- Não.. é que.. é que eu te odiava! Você sempre tem tudo o que eu quis ter, você é bom em tudo, todo mundo te ama, mas mesmo assim... mesmo assim..

- Eu gosto de você, né? - disse Sasuke completando a frase - Olha Naruto, se você ainda me odeia tudo bem, é só dizer

- Sasuke.. é que.. - Naruto não encontrava as palavras certas para responde-lo

- Tudo bem - Sasuke sorriu para o Naruto e o soltou - Bem, vamos indo para escola rapido, se não podemos acabar nos atrasando

- Não, não é isso! Sasuke, eu não quis.. - Naruto não entendeu, ele se sentia constrangido, então era realmente isso, era assim que ele se sentia, não tinha mais volta, precisava responder ao Sasuke

- Naruto, tudo bem, para de se preocupar e vamos logo para escola, se não eu vou te deixar ai - disse Sasuke se virando e saindo andando

- Sasuke.. - Naruto se surpriendeu, ele parecia ser o mesmo Sasuke de sempre, mesmo depois de tudo aquilo, ele ainda era o Sasuke - Tá.. - respondeu Naruto meio desanimado e indo atrás do Sasuke

Já na escola amigos reencontravam amigos, fofocas corriam por todas as partes, o sinal começou a tocar e todos entraram na escola, Sasuke e Naruto vinham correndo, o sinal já tinha tocado e eles ainda não tinham entrado na sua sala

- Sasuke, viu? Você me atrazou!! - disse Naruto perdendo o folego de tanto correr

- Não desista Naruto! - Sasuke segurou a mão do Naruto e o puxou para faze-lo correr mais rapido, eles entraram correndo na escola, subiram as escadas e entraram na sala de aula, quando se deram conta estavam todos olhando para eles

- Sasuke Uchiha, Uzumaki Naruto, já atrazados no primeiro dia? Vamos, sentem, estou apresentando a todos o novo aluno, depois iremos para o auditorio ouvir uma palestra da diretora - disse uma mulher bonita e com um jeito mandão

- Certo professora Anko - disse Naruto e Sasuke indo se sentar em seus lugares

- Bem, como eu dizia antes, este é Sai Anbu, ele veio transferido de outro país, por isso espero que todos o ajudem a se adaptar aqui na nova escola, bem, Sai, poderia falar um pouco de você para a turma? - perguntou a professora

- Claro - disse um garoto ao lado da professora com um sorriso, ele era um garoto realmente bonito, talvez tão bonito até mesmo quanto Sasuke, ele olhou para o Naruto por um momento e voltou a sorrir e começou a falar - Bem, como a professora já disse, eu me chamo Sai, vim transferido da Mizu, para quem não sabe é um país independente dos outros continentes que fica localizado no meio do mar.

- Sai!! O que você gosta de fazer? Pretende entrar em algum clube? - perguntou Ten Ten, uma menina da classe

- Bem, eu gosto de desenhos e esculturas, pretendo entrar no clube de artes

- Qual o seu tipo de comida favorita? - perguntou um garoto gordinho chamado Chouji

- Uhm.. acho que bolinho de polvo

- Existe alguma banda que você goste? - perguntou Sakura

- TM revolution

- Incrivel, ele tem bom gosto, ele é tão legal - começavam a falar as meninas da classe

- Qual o seu animal favorito? - perguntou Kiba

-Uhm, acho que domesticos são cachorros, já selvagens, as raposas!

- Ei, seja sincero, você tem namorada? - perguntou Ino

- Namora? Não, eu não - disse Sai meio que rindo

- Ah!! Ele é tão bonito!! - começavam a fofocar as meninas da sala

- Certo, certo, garotas, agora silencio, Sai, seja bem vindo, pode se sentar em qualquer lugar vago que desejar - falou a professora Anko se sentando na sua cadeira

Sai observou uma cadeira vazia ao lado de Naruto e resolveu se sentar ao lado dele

- Muito prazer, é Naruto, certo? - falou Sai sorrindo para o Naruto

- É, e você é Sai, né? Seja bem vindo! - falou Naruto bem alegre

- Obrigado. Naruto, sem querer ser indiscreto ou grosso porém, o que há de errado com as meninas dessa turma? - perguntou Sai meio sem graça ao perceber que todas as meninas da turma estavam com o olhar voltado para ele

- Ah.. bem.. - "Eu não posso dizer que elas antes perseguiam o Sasuke e não sabem o que fazer agora já que ele admitiu gostar de mim.." pensou Naruto meio sem graça - Ah, é que você é novo, por isso elas ficam interessadas!

- Entendo.. - disse Sai um pouco desconfortavel com a situação

- Não se preocupe, logo você se acostuma - disse Naruto tentando ajudar

- Sai, me chamo Sasuke Uchiha, muito prazer - disse Sasuke chamando a atenção de Naruto que ficava sentado na sua carteira do lado direito de Naruto

- Ah, muito prazer Uchiha - disse Sai sorrindo para o Sasuke, um clima pesado ficou entre os dois por uns instantes

- Ei, vocês vão ficar ai parados? - disse Naruto chamando a atenção de ambos - A professora disse para irmos para o auditorio!

- Naruto, eu não sei aonde fica o auditorio, posso ir com você? - disse Sai rapidamente se levantando e andando com Naruto

- Claro, vamos juntos, ei Sasuke, você não vem? - perguntou Naruto se virando para o Sasuke

- Não, tenho mais o que fazer - disse Sasuke saindo pela porta e indo pelo corredor em direção oposta ao do auditorio

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - perguntou Sai com uma leve preocupação

- Bem, acho que sim, a culpa deve ser minha, não se preocupe, vamos para o auditorio? - falou Naruto forçando um sorriso

- Claro

Já no terraço da escola, Sasuke chegou e se deitou no chão olhando para o céu e resmugando

- Naruto, seu idiota, não viu que ele estava dando em cima de você? Você é mesmo ingênuo..

Algum tempo depois o sinal tocou e todos se dirigiram ao jardim da escola, Naruto olhou em volta para ver se achava o Sasuke, mas aparentimente ele não estava por perto

- Sai, você está gostando desse país? - perguntou Ino interessada

- Muito, as pessoas aqui parecem ser bem divertidas - disse Sai

- É.. Naruto.. você está bem? - perguntou Hinata ao perceber que o Naruto era o unico que não participava da conversa

- Ah, não é nada, não se preocupe, só estava pensando em algumas coisas!

- Uau, você? Pensando? Por essa eu não esperava! - disse Sakura com um tom de deboche

- Sakura.. - Naruto ficou meio sem reação com o comentario

- O que te encomoda no Naruto? A aparencia dele por ser superior a sua ou a personalidade muito mais interessante? - perguntou Sai serio para a Sakura

- Sai.. - Sakura ficou surpresa com o cometario tão ofencivo do Sai, mas quem ficou mais surpreso foi Naruto, por ter sido defendido

- Hahaha, Sakura testuda, nem consegui responder, né? Além de feia demostrou não ser tão inteligente assim - começou a caçoar, Ino

- Ino porca!! Pelo menos eu não sou feia e burra como você! Loira burra!! - falou Sakura extremamente irritada

- Ai, mas que saco, elas vão começar de novo - disse Shikamaru se afastando um pouco delas

- Me desculpem, não queria iniciar uma briga - disse Sai meio sem graça

- Tudo bem, é o normal delas é ficar brigando - disse Ten Ten aproveitando e se sentando mais perto do Sai

- Gente, eu tenho que fazer umas coisas, já vou indo! - disse Naruto se levantando e saindo andando

- Aonde você vai? - falou Sai se levantando junto

- Preciso fazer uma coisa, a gente se fala depois! - disse Naruto meio nervoso

- Quer que eu vá junto? - perguntou Sai

- Não, é algo que eu preciso fazer sozinho!

- Certo.. - Sai viu Naruto sair correndo dali

- Sai, você não vai se sentar? - disse Ten Ten sorrindo para ele

- Ah, desculpa, não vai dar, lembrei que preciso fazer uma coisa agora - disse ele saindo andando calmamente

- Ficou no vacuo! - disse Sakura rindo

- Hahaha - riu Ino

- Ridiculas! - disse Ten Ten se levantando e indo em direção aonde Lee e Neji estavam

- Ela se irritou mesmo - falou Chouji

- Ai, que saco - acrescentou Shikamaru

Naruto subiu as escadas da escola correndo e foi até a sua sala de aula, lá dentro estava Gaara, um garoto mal encarado de sua sala, ele estava sentado sozinho na sala mechendo em seu celular quando percebeu a presença de Naruto no corredor

- O que está fazendo? - perguntou de forma meio entediada

- Você sabe aonde está o Sasuke? - perguntou Naruto sentindo um leve frio na espinha

- No terraço - falou Gaara voltando a atenção para o seu celular

- Ah, obrigado!! - disse Naruto saindo correndo para o terraço

Naruto entrou no terraço respirando rapidamente meio sem folego e viu Sasuke deitado no chão, o Sasuke se sentou e ficou observando o Naruto esperando ele se acalmar

- Sa..suke!! Te ach..ei!! - disse Naruto tentando recuperar o folego

- O que houve? - perguntou calmamente

- Eu precisava falar com.. com você.. precisava te dizer! - Naruto já estava com o folego totalmente recuperado e se voltou a olhar para o Sasuke - Eu preciso falar..

- Falar o que?

- Sasuke.. eu.. eu.. - Naruto não conseguia dizer, se sentia corar enquanto olhava para Sasuke e estava totalmente constrangido com a situação

- Naruto?! - Sasuke percebeu a confusão de Naruto e olhou para ele meio preocupado

- É que.. eu não disse ainda mas... mas eu quero dizer... bem... - Naruto tentava ao maximo falar mas se sentia extremamente envergonhado com a situação

- Naruto, pode falar.. - falou Sasuke se levantando e indo até ele - Pode falar, está tudo bem, não precisa ficar tão preocupado!

- Sasuke.. - Naruto sentiu a aproximação de Sasuke e sentiu seu coração bater bem mais forte, então era isso, ele realmente gostava do Sasuke e precisava dizer os seus sentimentos - Sasuke, eu.. gosto.. eu..

- De ramen? - perguntou Sasuke tentando deixar o Naruto mais avontade

- Não!! Bem, quero dizer, sim, e muito, mas não é isso que eu vim dizer!! - Naruto se sentiu meio nervoso mas parte do seu constrangimento passou depois desse comentario

- Você quer que eu te convide para ir comer ramen? - perguntou Sasuke com um sorriso meio sereno

- Não.. é.. sim.. eu quero poder sair e comer ramen com você.. quero poder andar perto de você... quero poder conversar com você.. - Naruto ficou calmo e começou a falar isso olhando para o chão tentando esconder seu leve constrangimento

- Naruto.. - Sasuke começou a se sentir um pouco constrangido ao perceber a situação e o seu coração tambem começou a bater um pouco mais forte

- O que eu quero dizer é, eu gosto de você.. eu gosto do do Sasuke.. ai, eu nem acredito que realmente disse isso - disse o Naruto colocando aos suas mãos no rosto tentando esconder o rubror que estava e um sorriso que estranhamente não saia do seu rosto

- É, bem... - Sasuke ficou meio sem reação, não sabia o que dizer naquela situação, afinal, ele já tinha dito que gostava do Naruto e não precisava dizer de novo, enquanto isso Naruto se manteve em silencio fazendo de tudo para esconder ao maximo o rosto - Naruto.. - Sasuke segurou os pulsos do Naruto e foi levemente puxando as mãos dele de seu rosto - Eu prefiro te ver assim.. - Naruto olhou para o Sasuke muito corado sem saber o que falar diante aquela situação - Eu realmente, eu realmente gosto de você assim, eu gosto de você Naruto - disse Sasuke puxando o Naruto e o abraçando

- Me desculpa.. me desculpa por não ter falado antes.. - disse Naruto escondendo o seu rosto no meio do peito do Sasuke

- Tudo bem, se for por você eu não tenho problema em ficar esperando - disse em uma forma calma e sexy?! (xDD) fazendo Naruto ficar muito mais corado

- Eu.. é.. obrigado! - disse segurando com força a blusa do Sasuke

Enquanto isso, atrás da porta do terraço

- Vai ser dificil competir com um amigo que ele conhece a mais tempo, mas eu não vou perder - disse Sai observando a cena calmamente

_++Continua++_

**Que emoção, o primeiro fic que eu publico em um site assim - **

Espero que não tenha ficado meio cliche e repetitivo, bem, eu me esforço! xD

Bem, a gente supera, proximo capitulo, Sai se declara o


End file.
